¿despedida?, ¿comienzo? Escritora1
by Escritora1y2
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si una chica quisiera acabar con todo en su vida y de repente aparece en un mundo que no conoce y tiene una mision que es ayudar a un chico?


¿Despedida?,¿comienzo?

Alguna vez has pensado lo monótona que es la vida, tan simple y recta, nunca has pensado en cambiar algo, como no se ir en bañador a clase, que unos zombies ataquen vuestro centro, que los alienígenas atacaran la tierra, para cambiar la rutina. Bueno eran unos ejemplos no muy buenos pero unos ejemplos al fin de al cabo.

Yo ya llevo tiempo aburrida de mi existencia nada interesante todos los días exactamente iguales, despierto, me desnudo, me ducho, me seco, me visto, me peino, desayuno, me lavo los dientes, tomo la cartera y me voy al instituto…etc. Ya estoy harta de siempre lo mismo lo único fuera de mi vida que no haya echo muchas veces seguidas es nacer, o si nacer es lo único de mi vida que no se a repetido una y otra vez. Muchas veces pienso ahí algo más halla de esta vida tan aburrida, algo que la mente humana no llegue a comprender y nos sacara de esta vida tan mísera de emociones, si lo hubiera ojala que viniera ahora mismo, porque si diera ahora mismo un paso mi vida se acabaría.  
Preguntaros que estoy haciendo en este mismo instante de mi vida durante unos segundos pensar…..¿lo adivináis?...¿no?...una pista por si las moscas estoy en la azotea de mi casa a una altura de 30 plantas…bueno no era una pista más bien os e dado mi localización y como dije antes estoy apunto de dar este paso tan importante.  
Os pensareis que soy egoísta por hacer esto, que no pienso en mis seres queridos, mis familiares y mis amigos, pues os equivocáis estoy harta de que me oigan quejarme de la vida y por eso voy a saltar, para que no me oigan más, se que lloraran al principio, pero que le voy hacer eso les pasa ha todos, pero de mi se olvidaran pronto he sido una carga durante mucho tiempo así que todos ellos lloraran un día o dos y se olvidaran de mi continuando sus inexistentes vidas monótonas haciendo nuevas amistades o nuevos familiares, bueno da igual, si ellos son felices haciendo eso me alegro por ellos, pero es su vida feliz no la mía así que os pido perdón a todos por esto y que seáis felices sin mi.

Di el último paso que me faltaba precipitándome al vacío, toda mi vida paso ante mis ojos, recordando mis momentos más felices, cerré los ojos y espere el golpe mi última esperanza de cambio, pero cuando toque el suelo toque algo blando, parecía hierva, abrí mis ojos y en efecto era hierva y tierra no asfalto, me levante del suelo y observe mi alrededor no me lo podía creer estaba en un bosque lleno de árboles y animales, gire a mi alrededor y observe el lugar, era hermoso, pero monótono todo igual, yo tenia curiosidad de porque estaba en ese lugar y no en un charco de sangre en el frío suelo, así que empecé andar por todas partes, descubrí un riachuelo y un montón ciervos en el rió, me acerque un poco y descubrí que cerca del rió había un chico sentado en cima de un árbol él chaval estaba muy atento al lago, tanto que no noto mi presencia cuando me puse debajo suya. De él pude descubrir un pelo plateado tapado por una capucha negra, unos ojos marinos tristes sin brillos una sonrisa de melancolía, todo el iba vestido con una gabardina negra, me quede mirándole un rato, pero le veía tan distante que pensé en llamarle, pero no hizo falta él chico bajo del árbol yendo a caer al lado mío.

-llevas rato observándome ¿que quieres?…-Creía que él no me había notado, pero me equivoque y además fue directo con migo y en ningún momento cambio su cara de melancolía-

-Perdona, pero no soy de aquí  
-Eso ya lo puedo ver, ¿que quieres? fue mi pregunta –me dijo cortante-

Me enfade un poco con él, yo no le había echo nada para que se pusiera así con migo.

-Me gustaría saber donde estoy simio plateado –lo de simio plateado se lo dije con gusto-

Él me miro feo, ya era hora creía que él no tendría otra expresión.

Mi nombres es Riku, y no te recomiendo enfadarme si quieres que te ayude –me dijo con un aura de superioridad que no se de donde se saco aquí el colega-

Esta bien, perdona –acabe por disculparme, sino fuera porque es el único humano que he encontrado le golpeo- por favor podrías decirme donde estoy, llevo rato dando vueltas y…

Estas en el mundo de Bambi.

Me le quede mirando con cara sorprendida, lo ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta de par en par, no me creía lo que Riku había dicho, en el mundo de Bambi eso es imposible si es un cuento y además infantil.

- Me estas tomando el pelo  
- No, siempre hablo en serio

- P..pero

Normal mente una persona se hubiera desmayado o puesto a llorar y gritar, pero a mi me dio un ataque de risa, no se porque, pero fue algo como sentirme libre de algo monótono.

¿Porque? –me pregunto-

¿P..orque?... Q-que – le respondí aun entre risas-

Te sientes feliz

Porque esto no es monótono, no es igual

De que hablas?

Me dejaras contártelo sin que me interrumpas –levante una ceja y me cruce de brazos, para decirle de que no soy alguien muy dada a las bromas-

Si –fue tajante-

Le conté toda mi historia, de cómo me aburría de vivir todos los días un mismo ritual de igualdad y que ya me sentía agobiada de tanto igual y que con esto sentía otra oportunidad, para mejorar mi vida.

Riku se quedo callado un buen rato hasta que acabe, se quedo muy sorprendido de que quise suicidarme, pero no dijo nada lo note en su mirada, este chico era un pequeño libro abierto para mi, pero se que partes de sus hojas están rotas y no puedo leerlas. Así que cuando reacciono un rato después de que me callara de hablar solo pudo decirme una cosa "boba", acepte el insulto dándole una sonrisa.  
-En serio no es para tanto, y ahora tu, cual es tu historia –le pregunte sin rodeos, él me miro con cara extraña, pero decidió contarme, ya que al final nos caímos bien, no hizo falta decirlo, pero ya con el aire de tranquilidad que se respiraba a neutro alrededor se notaba que ya éramos amigos-

-Mi historia comenzó en Destiny Islands.  
Empezó a contarme su historia, como tenia un lindo amigo llamado Sora, que quería con todas sus fuerzas, él solo me hablaba de él y su amigo, lo mucho que jugaban desde pequeños, hasta lo mucho que estudiaban juntos, si el pequeño sora no le entraba una rabieta por falta de chocolate, me hizo reír muchas veces, pero cuando me contó que una chica llamada Kairi se metió en su amistad, me sentó fatal por Riku, me contó que esa chica solo hacia lo imposible por llamar la atención del castaño y que como el castaño de sora era muy tierno y santo lo hacia caso a la chica, vi. En Riku ojos de rabia y frustración, porque por mucho que intentaba alejar a esa chica el pequeño sora no para de invitarla. Bueno eso por lo que me dijo que duro poco la experiencia ya que su mundo se lo comió la oscuridad. Le pregunte por la oscuridad y me contó que es lo que estaba pasando por los mundos y me quede petrificada my mundo ya no existía y de él solo quedaba yo, una chica que solo quería escapar de la realidad, no me eche a llorar, pero Riku entendió bien mi expresión de morderme el labio inferior fuertemente, sabia que yo estaba triste y esa era mi mejor manera de expresarlo, me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro en forma de animo.

- Gracias –dije-

- De que  
-Por nada –le di una sonrisa, algo vacía, pero el la entendió- Puedo hacerte otra pregunta

- Si la que quieras –me dijo mientras se iba andando-  
- Puedo acompañarte a encontrar a tu amigo Sora –le comencé a seguir-

-Um… -me dio a entender que pensaba- sabes pelear

- Lo dudas –nos paramos y nos miramos-  
- Un poco…-volvió a sacar su aura soy mejor que tu-

- Pues para que lo sepas se kendo –le saque la lengua y riku a mi-  
- Vale, pues vente pero haz de saber una cosa  
- cual?

- Que la oscuridad es lo único que nos va aseguir con sus esclavos

Sonríe y con un "no les temo", Riku abrió una puerta a otro mundo. Puede que por fin halla encontrado una vida menos aburrida, pero se una cosa, Riku ama a Sora aun que el no se halla dado cuenta en su relato, creo que me entretendré en hacerle dar cuenta lo mucho que ama a ese chico y a demás quiero conocer a esa perra de Kairi, para decirle un par de cosas como "NO TE ACERQUES A SORA, PERRA CON PATAS".

Oye, ¿cual es tu nombre?

Ebony

Y así desaparecimos, para empezar nuestra búsqueda.


End file.
